


Desire/Surrender/Power

by ckenn456



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Knifeplay, Leto!Joker - freeform, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Post-SS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckenn456/pseuds/ckenn456
Summary: Post-Suicide Squad
Joker saves Harley - again. What now? Well...more than they both bargained for. Joker and Harley both have issues to acknowledge. They have scores to settle. The have a kingdom to rule. But what happens when treason crawls through the dark alleys? It will threaten everything they have. And someone's life will hang in the balance. Noone will come out of this the same. And someone might not come out at all. 
(This will be both fun and dark. Smutty, and fucked up. Don't read if you can't handle blood, weapons, sex, abusive behaviors, and rape-y themes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins where Suicide Squad ends.

J absently ran his fingers through her hair as he sat straight in his seat in the back of the van. They’d slowed down several minutes previously, meaning they had finally lost the last of the United States’ attack dogs. Jonny poked his head into the back from his position in the passenger seat. “Sir, it’s confirmed we’re in the clear. Headed to the airfield now. The jet is on standby ready for takeoff as soon as you’re boarded.” J barely looked at him, nodding once. 

 

He ran the tip of his tongue across the cool metal of his teeth. Everything had gone according to plan. Jonny had grumbled a bit about J himself being a physical part of a second rescue attempt...and considering the first had almost cost him his life, his concerns were valid. Jonny himself was lucky to be alive, too, although burn scars covered over half of his body. But J knew he couldn’t just sit at the club knowing that miles away, Harley may be on his way home, or may be dead. He never would have done this for anyone else. He wouldn’t have even thought of putting together a rescue mission for anyone else, let alone being a part of the extraction team himself. 

 

The truth was, he didn’t realize the full extent of his feelings for Harley until he lost her. Twice. And now she was curled into his side, her head on his chest, and he - The Joker - was sorting out his feelings about this scrap of woman he once thought disposable. She wasn’t disposable now. The moment he knew she was gone, he felt this...ripping. He had gone into a blind rage, hitting anything he could get his hands on, her voice ringing in his head…”Puddin’ I can’t swim!” He hadn’t taken her seriously, couldn’t see that her body had gone halfway through the windshield, assumed she could get out and float to the surface. But the Bat got her. And he didn’t. 

 

After that, he couldn’t concentrate on anything except the plans being made to get her back. The weeks turned into months, the penthouse turned musty because all he could do was clean and rearrange every blade and gun he owned...among other things. When Jonny finally told him where she was, he fell into a fit of laughter for the first time in weeks, sitting in a circle of weapons, the tip of every knife laying on the floor pointed straight at the hole in his chest that pained every breath. 

 

Harley sighed lightly and he felt her cool breath dance across his chest. He tightened his fingers in her hair and tugged, forcing her to look at him. Her dreamy smile spread wider across her face as her eyes met his.He always knew he was a sociopath. Even Harley herself - Harleen then - had told him so. He couldn’t feel things like love. But…...but, but, but, but, but. 

 

“We’re here! Prepare to move!” Jonny’s voice cracked though his thoughts. He let go of Harley’s hair and grabbed her wrists, dragging her to her feet. “Come on, honey. Our ride awaits.” The doors opened and he jumped out, dragging Harley with him. He felt her stumble, but he wouldn’t let go of her, he would drag her across the pavement on her knees if he had to. He didn’t want to be out in the open longer than they had to, and he wouldn’t feel they were safe until they were back home. 

 

“Puddin’, hold up-”

 

“No.” J snapped, jerking on her wrists. The stairs into the jet lowered just as they reached it, and he pulled Harley in behind him. Only Jonny was accompanying them on the plane - the rest of the goons would eventually find their way back to Gotham. They were most certainly expendable. But they were loyal, and so he knew he’d see them lurking around within the week. That was Jonny’s problem. Right now, there was only one problem he cared about.

 

They sat in their seats as the jet took off, but as soon as the announcement came that they could move around, J pulled Harley up and took her into the small bedroom at the back of the plane and shoved her to the bed, slamming the door shut behind him. He felt his breaths coming deep and hard, the fire of anger burning deep in his chest. 

 

Harley propped herself up on her elbows, sensing his sudden change in mood. She had long since learned to become attuned to him if she wanted to make him happy. “J?” she asked tentatively.

 

He slowly turned around, a dark look clouding his eyes and the dim light glinting off of his silver teeth. He tilted his head to the side, stretching his neck. Harley pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed as his eyes ran over her body for the first time in months. Her skin tingled everywhere his gaze touched and she bit her lip lightly as he felt the slow heat of desire pooling in her abdomen. She watched his chest heaving and felt herself anticipating something from him, like muscles anticipating the starting gun at a race.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He said slowly. Harley was confused. His words didn’t make sense to her, and she could tell he was holding himself back. He hadn’t made a move toward her, which was unlike him. If he was angry with her, he would be in her face, making sure she could see the fire of his rage within him. She slid her feet under her and slinked toward him, putting her hands on his chest. 

 

“Whaddya mean, Puddin’?” she asked, giving him a smile, which quickly faded when he grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingernails biting into her skin.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, louder this time, sending a twinge of fear through her body. He shoved her away and turned his back to her. He closed his eyes as he touched his temple, thinking of the weapons he had arranged on the floor the day Jonny found out where Harley was. Thinking of the other items he had placed in his little work of art...thinking of the reasons he had those items in the first place. 

 

“J, I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about…” He heard her take a step towards him.

 

“Before you were taken, Harls, you don’t remember taking a test? You didn’t need to study, but I’m sure you’d remember this test…” He heard her suck in a breath. So now she was on the same page.

 

“I…” Harley’s voice broke lightly, but she pushed on, hoping he hadn’t noticed. “I’m sorry, Puddin’, I just needed time to wrap my head around it and figure out how to tell ya…”

 

J turned around and slapped her across the face, sending her backwards into the bed. “You should have told me.” His voice was deathly quiet, but Harley knew better. He had a better control over his anger than anyone she had ever met. His eyes flared as she stood back up, taking a step forward as she looked him in the eye, daring him to hit her again. When he didn’t move, she sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, kay? I was scared. But it doesn’t matter anymore, I lost it in Belle Reve. Wasn’ there a week before I lost it. It wasn’t like any of the prisons you’ve been to. They did things…” Her voice broke again and she shook her head slightly, but J slid a finger under her chin and forced her face up. 

 

“Tell me,” he growled.

 

“They had beat me pretty bad. Shocked me. I woke up that night with my legs covered in blood. I don’t remember much after that except some grimey nurse-type telling me I lost it. I apparently lost a lot of blood, they had me hooked up to a bunch of shit for a while, threw me back into my cell after I started pulling the tubes out. I stopped eating for a while after that, but then they shoved a tube down my throat, so I figured eating was better than that.” J worked his jaw as she spoke, feeling his anger rising to a dangerous level.

 

“Don’t you ever keep things from me again, Harley.” J said slowly. Harley took a breath and then nodded. J let go of her, and she slumped back down to the bed. The memory of the vision the Enchantress showed her flashed through her mind, a diamond on her finger and a sweet-faced baby in J’s arms...Harley closed her eyes, trying not to let her feelings show while J was looking at her. He’d be furious. This was their life and she’d long since accepted he didn’t want it different and he expected her not to either. But underneath the insanity, she was still just a woman. “I’m going to find out the names of everyone who came into contact with you at Belle Reve and have them killed,” J said, jerking her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and smiled,

 

“You don’t have to do that just for me, Puddin’.” 

 

“It’s not just for you,” He breathed, so low she barely caught it. Her chest ached, but she knew she couldn’t let herself wonder if anything would have been different is she had told him. She couldn’t go there. She felt the darkness of her mind creeping up around her, and she shrugged it off, hopping up to twist her arms around J’s neck. He stood still, letting her press a light kiss to his lips. His hands came up to tightly grip her waist, and she smiled, twisting her hips so she brushed against his crotch. 

 

J pushed her once again towards the bed, and she complied, crawling backwards until her back rested on the pillows at the head. He suddenly flew towards her, trapping her underneath him. Suddenly the sharp, cold metal of a blade was at her neck as J’s eyes bore into hers. “Don’t ever keep something like that from me again, Harley.” She felt the blade bite into her skin and a drop of blood trail down her neck. 

 

She looked into his eyes as she spoke. “I promise.” J smiled slightly. He threw the blade aside and dipped down. His tongue flicked out to catch the drop as it dripped into her cleavage, following its trail until her reached the source, pressing his cold lips to her skin to lightly suck. Harley’s head dropped back, her eyes closing. She loved his lips at her neck, and it had been so long…

 

Her fingers twisted in his hair as he made his way to her lips, biting softly. She felt him shed his shirt and jacket, feeling his bare chest against her though the thin fabric of her Belle Reve shirt. He pulled away from her lips to unlatch his belt, and her fingers grabbed at her own clothes, suddenly unable to stand the feel of the prison clothes any longer. 

 

As J let his pants fall to the ground, he eyed her now naked body. A shade paler and thinner than she had been. Her rib and hip bones were more prominent than they had been the last time he had caressed her body. He dipped down again, letting his lips brush her skin along her leg, kissing her left hip bone as her fingers threaded through his hair again. She felt the coolness of his teeth trailing alongside the inside of her thigh, and her body responded heartily.J chuckled as he let a finger lazily dip inside of her, feeling how wet she already was for him.

 

“Please, please, please…” she whispered. He pulled himself up so that his hips were level with hers, letting his cock brush against her, allowing her to feel how hard he was. He slowly raised his moist finger up to her mouth and, as his finger slowly entered he mouth, he slowly shoved his thick cock inside of her, listening to her sigh as she suckled his finger. 

 

He started moving his hips, listening to the little noises she made, watching the ecstasy spreading across her face. Jerking his finger from her mouth, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and slammed them up to the headboard. His other hand made its way up to her neck, fingers wrapping around the prominent tendons, feeling her quickened pulse as he begun to squeeze. His hips snapped again and again, slamming into her with a ferocity he hadn’t expected from himself. He had missed her body so much, and he knew it wouldn’t take long before he lost control. Harley’s lungs were beginning to burn, and she felt her entire body tightening in response to the pleasure-pain coursing through her nerves. Her fingernails scraped up J’s arm, digging into his flesh as she felt her body explode around him.

 

His fingers left her throat, and he held her close as she gasped, feeling her clenching around him, driving him closer to the edge. A growl erupted from his chest as Harley leaned forward and bit him just where his neck met his shoulder, feeling the blood seeping into her mouth, and he emptied himself into her, his vision nearly going black. 

 

He let himself fall over onto his back beside Harley, who immediately snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest. Eventually her breaths evened out into sleep, and he laid there watching her in his arms as they got closer and closer to home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley slowly rubbed her eyes, and felt a movement beside her. She looked up, and J was hovering over her. “Welcome to the land of the living, Harls.” He flashed a grin. “You’re home. You didn’t wake up when the plane landed. I had to carry you.” 

 

Harley sat up and looked around. Sure enough, she was in their bedroom. She was home. Her heart felt like it could have exploded at the joy she felt. Of course she had wanted to be home more than anything, but she didn’t realize how much. J reached out and flicked a tear off of her cheek. She shook her head, looking at him. “Sorry, I jus’ realized how much I missed this.” More tears dripped down her face. Harley bit her lip, trying to control herself. 

 

J looked at her with a strange intensity, watching the tears dripping off of her chin, her white teeth digging into the soft skin of her bottom lip. “You didn’t think you were ever coming home, did you?” When Harley slowly shook her head, he felt the heat of anger flare up in his chest again. “You thought I’d fail to get you?”

 

Harley shook her head again. “I didn’t mean that, I just...I didn’t think you would.”

 

“Why?” He demanded.

 

“I didn’t think I was important enough to you. Arkham, yeah, it’s cake for you to get me outta there. But I was in a hole inside of a hole that didn’t exist. You’ve always told me I’m more trouble than I’m worth, so I didn’t think-”

 

“That’s right, you didn’t think.” J placed two fingers on each side of Harley’s head. “You didn’t think. You rarely do. You didn’t think that maybe I can’t function without you.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry, Puddin’, but then I saw you die an-”

 

“And what? And whaaaaaaat? You didn’t think that I’d tell the devil himself to fuck off? That I’d go to hell without you at my side where you belong? You belong to me. What’s mine was taken and I wasn’t going to stop until I got it back.” Joker took her hair in his hands and yanked her head up to look at him. “I will always get back what’s mine.” He swept down to capture her mouth with his own, barely giving her space to breathe, only pulling away after biting down on her lip. Harley felt the coppery tang of her blood fill her mouth. She reached up to rub her sore lip, but his hands forced her own to be still.

 

“You are mine, my little harlequin.” J grinned, that wide, taunting smile that dared her to prove him wrong. Harley’s first instinct was to snap back, even though he was right. No matter how cruelly he got his point across, she did belong to him. She knew the crown he had placed upon her head was his to give, and the price was his collar around her neck, puppet strings on her limbs. She held his gaze firmly, her eyes acknowledging his words in lieu of her own, her silence a subtle submission. 

 

Suddenly her stomach growled, and he dropped her now-sore wrists. An amused grin spread slightly on his face. “When is the last time you ate?”

 

Harley’s eyebrows furrowed in frustrated concentration. “I’m not sure. The days blur together at Belle Reve, and you don’t always get three meals a day every day…” Joker growled, anger flaring at the new information about the further mistreatment of his harlequin. He twisted his fingers with Harley’s and pulled her to her feet. 

 

“Let’s fix that.” She allowed him to pull her gently along. She felt the slight warmth of happiness she always felt when he showed that he cared about her and her well-being. He could get angry if she didn’t take care of herself.

 

When he pulled her into the living room, though, her feet came to a halt and she nearly fell onto her face. Joker stood in front of her, attempting to dissect her facial expression as she took in the mess he had left on the living room floor. His little circle of horrors. The glint of the metal blades flashed in her eyes as she took in the arrangement of objects, her gaze lingering slightly longer on the infant jumpsuits. “Mistah J…” she breathed. 

 

“I’ll have someone clean it up later,” he said softly.

 

“Puddin’, what………” She shook her head, unable to understand what she was seeing. 

 

“Come on, Harley, let’s-”

 

“No,” she cut him off sharply. “What the fuck is this, Puddin’? Part of a heist plan or something goin’ on while I was gone?” She could feel her attempt to explain this room was weak, but it’s all she could come up with. She could feel her knees growing weak.

 

Joker threw his head back and laughed. “Harley, Harley, Harleyyyyy….” His voice changed to that sweet note of insanity Harley had learned to recognize in him long ago, but this time it made her take a small step back. This new revelation unsettled her. Of course he saw her movement. He saw everything. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. “It’d be stupid of you to consider that my mind could have been focused on anything but getting you back,” He forced her backwards until her back hit the wall, his breath hot against her ear. “Dangerous game to play, baby.” His tongue darted out to trace the side of her ear. 

 

“Then explain it ta me, Mistah J.” Harely barely breathed, knowing that J was in a dangerous mood. 

 

Joker’s hands slid to hold either side of her face as he spoke. “It’s all you, baby. You did this to me. I couldn’t do anything but prepare to get you back. Thousands of miles away, and you still had power over me. You stole my ability to think of anything but you. Every blade on that floor is one I used when I rescued you in my mind, one I used to slit each throat of your prison guards. Every gun was used to shoot them, and I swear I could feel their blood running down my face. You took my fucking power, Harls.”

 

Harley’s eyes slid unthinkingly to the baby clothes. J, of course, knew exactly what had drawn her eye. His hand slid under her jaw, jerking her back to meet his eyes. “I will get my revenge on them, Harley. They took what was ours. I will take what’s theirs.”

 

Harley bit her lip. “Puddin’...what would have happened? If I hadn’t lost it? Would you…” she gulped and took a breath, “Would you have wanted to keep it?”

 

“That choice was taken away, Harls.” His voice was deathly quiet, sending a chill up her spine. “It doesn’t matter what the answer would have been. That choice was ours, noone else’s. That was taken. The answer doesn’t matter.”

 

Harley forced her hand from her side, touching the hand that held her face. “J, I know how you get when you’re planning something. You get obsessed. This room, this is what I’m talking about. You get so wrapped up that-”

 

J took her and slammed her into the wall again, sending her breath whooshing out of her. “I couldn’t fucking breathe right without you, Harley, don’t you fucking get it? This wasn’t me obsessed with getting you back, this was me trying to save my own fucking life, because I can’t live without you at my goddamn side.”

 

“All I meant,” she gasped, “was that I didn’t want you getting wrapped up in revenge and leave me alone ta deal with the rest. I need to work through what happened ta me and I don’t think I can do that if you check out.”

 

J let go of her and turned his back on her, but she could see his bare shoulders heaving, his chest expanding with his heavy breaths. 

 

“Puddin’?” She reached out to trace the skin of his shoulderblade. Suddenly, she was slammed against the wall again, both of her wrists pinned above her head, the nails of Joker’s other hand digging into the flesh of her hips. Her head hit the wall harder this time, and her vision blurred slightly. 

 

“You forget who calls the shots, Harley,” Joker said. “You may have consumed me these past months, but you do not hold the power. Revenge will be mine and it will be sweet. You can join me or you can stand back and watch, it makes no difference to me. But you will do as you are told. I hold the power.” His hands slowly let her go. “Now, you will come and eat something.” He turns and walked away from her into the kitchen. 

 

Her hands went to her throat, feeling her pulse pounding underneath her skin. J had always been unstable in his emotions and reactions, but something was different now. He felt more dangerous, if that was even possible for someone like him, who was already the most dangerous man in Gotham. But not to her. Not until now. 

 

She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about this man she loved. He had been right that night he had taken her to the chemical warehouse, standing high above the heated vats. “Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power.” She had thought he was talking about his own desire to own her, her surrender to him, and his power over her. Now she realized it could be entirely the other way around. She had desired him, she had made the choice to surrender her life to him, and that meant she held some semblance of power over him. He had realized this while she was gone, and he didn’t like it. He had never been under the power of anyone else. Any time he was captured or cornered, he still had the power and gave his captors the illusion of it being the other way around. It was how he had manipulated her love for him as Doctor Quinzel into becoming an accomplice in his escape from Arkham. He always held the power.

 

Slowly, she peeled herself off of the wall, feeling the deep throbbing in the back of her head, and walked to the kitchen. J was leaning casually against the countertop. He held out a box of take out, and she took it. It was cold, but she was so hungry that she didn’t care. Joker watched while she shoveled cold lo mein noodles into her mouth, once again noting how much smaller she was than before. Another jolt of anger shot through him like electricity, sparked by the knowledge that his Harley hadn’t just been taken from him, but she had been hurt and mistreated. The only person allowed to hurt her was himself. He had made her, and she was his masterpiece. Noone was allowed to touch her and get away with it.

 

Harley turned her back to him, and he noticed an odd red circle in her platinum blonde hair. J reached out to touch her hair, and his fingers came away wet with blood. “Harls, you’re bleediing.”

 

“Mmmm?” She turned around, a piece of green vegetable hanging from the corner of her mouth, oblivious to the wetness seeping through her hair. 

 

“The back of your head is bleeding,” J said again.

 

Harley reached up and flinched. “Fuck. I need a shower ta wash this out.”

 

“Take some meds first for the pain,” J said, walking over to the cabinet where they kept the regular array of medicines. 

 

“Nah, I feel a bit sick and don’t think I can stomach meds right now.”

 

J ignored her. “You’re taking pain meds. Ibuprofen should suffice.”

 

“Puddin’, I’m fine, I just wanna go wash off-” J spun around and smacked her. Her head snapped to the side, and her fingers went up to the burning spot on her cheek.

 

“Fine, Harley. But don’t you fucking say one word when you start feeling the pain an hour from now. One word, and I’ll cut your fucking throat. I’m not listening to it. Is that clear?” Harley gulped and nodded. She threw away the now empty takeout box and practically ran to the bathroom, feeling the prickling heat of tears and wanting to get away before J noticed and became angrier.

 

As soon as Harley left the room, Joker felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Jonny. “Main guard assigned to Harley, name of Griggs. Found location. Home off Belle Reve campus. Lives with wife and two kids."

 

Joker felt a smile spreading across his face. This revenge thing was going to be just too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will obviously be a bit more violent. It should make for fun writing. I'm having fun writing these characters. They're insane and having to deal with real feelings, and it makes for a volatile situation. Hopefully it's as much fun to read as it is to write. I apologize again for not having regular updates, but being a mom and working overnights, all I seem to do is sleep unless I have a night off. Thank you so much for reading, and thanks to reviewers for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - graphic violence, talk of rape, torture, lots of blood. You've been warned.

Harley closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, feeling the steam from the shower seeping into her skin, slowly releasing the tension from her sore muscles. It was her first hot shower in months, and she was going to savor it. The water at Belle Reve was lukewarm at best, and bathing wasn’t something that happened on a regular basis. The heat of the water was turning her pale skin a shade pink that would still be considered pale to some, but she ignored the prickles of pain beginning to crawl over her. 

 

Slowly she began to scrub at her skin, suddenly feeling disgusting, as though she had been dipped in slime. Concentrating on her forearm, she scrubbed harder, becoming desperate to rid herself of the dirty feeling. Her chest felt tight, like someone was reaching inside of her chest to squeeze her beating heart. Her hand protested in pain, but she kept scrubbing.

 

“Harley-” A hand snaked around her waist, and suddenly her entire vision changed. The walls became concrete, the water cold and pressureless. The rough hands groped her breasts, forced her legs apart, pressing her against the icy cold wall, the water handles cutting into the front of her hips. She screamed, knowing it was useless, but it was the only thing she could do with her hands still cuffed, a chain connecting them to her ankles so tightly that she couldn’t move. Water slowly running into her mouth while the fingers wandered, and she wished she could drown.

 

She kept screaming, squeezing her eyes closed, and somehow she was able to turn around and shove the body away from her.

 

“HARLEY!” J yelled, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes met his, and Joker was alarmed at the frantic fear he saw in hers. He watched her arms wrap around her midriff in a protective gesture, her body trembling. Slowly, he reached out one hand. 

 

“Harley? It’s okay. It’s me, baby,” he said, attempting to be reassuring. Frankly, he was disturbed at seeing Harley like this. She was in full panic mode, and that’s something he hadn’t seen since before her transformation, watching her struggle against his goons strapping her down to the metal table. But even then, there was a control about her, as though she knew in her subconscious that struggling against his wishes was pointless. This was different. This was pure fear that he was seeing. He’d seen it a million times, but never on her. Never on his harlequin. 

 

Hot tears began streaming down Harley’s cheeks. “Puddin’...” J held out his arms, and her naked body slammed against his. Her arms wrapped around him and she dug her fingers into his back, a silent plea for him to hold her as close as possible. He felt her sobbing against his chest, her knees shaking until her weight was almost entirely on him. Joker just held her, fingers stroking her wet hair. 

 

After several minutes, she began to relax against him as her breathing returned to a normal pace. J could still feel her heart hammering against his own chest. Slowly, he used one of his arms to turn off the water, and then reached out to grab a towel. After wrapping it around her, he reached down and swept her up into his arms, carrying her out into the bedroom to set her gently on the bed. As soon as his hands left her, she began shivering even harder. J knelt down in front of her, but her eyes wouldn’t meet his. He grabbed her jaw and slowly turned her face, forcing her to look at him.

 

“Harley. You need to talk to me.” She began to shake her head, but he forced her head still. “No, Harley. You’re going to tell me what happened back there.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, attempting again to shake her head. 

 

“You’ll be more sorry unless you open your fucking mouth, Harley.” J closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Tell daddy what’s wrong.”

 

Harley bit her lip. “It’s nothin’, puddin’, I’m just….it’s just post-traumatic stress or whatever.”

 

“A diagnosis from the good Doctor Quinzel, baby?”

 

“I still know what I learned in med school, puddin’. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Ah ah ah,” J said, waving a finger in front of her face. “Don’t. Lie. To me.”

 

“I’m not, Mistah J,” she whispered.

 

“I know what PTSD is, Harley, and I know it’s not that simple. You know I need to know what happened.”

 

She sighed. “It’s a lot, it’s not just one thing that happened, it’s a lot of stuff that happened-”

 

“So tell me what just happened back there and why.”

 

Harley wished she was anywhere but here. The last thing she wanted to do was relive it again, talk about it, especially with Joker. The breath she took before speaking was ragged, and her voice shook. “I thought I was back in prison. That’s it.”

 

J stood up and strode over to the dresser, plucking a handgun off of it and spinning around to point it directly at Harley’s forehead. She looked up at him, despondent at the thought of telling him, but knowing he wouldn’t give her another choice. He took another step forward and she closed her eyes as she felt the icy metal of the gun pressed into the center of her forehead.

 

“You’re stepping into dangerous territory, Harley.” Joker whispered in a deadly voice. “You know what happens when people disobey me.”

 

Then, she did something he didn’t expect. One pale hand reached up to grab the gun, but didn’t knock it away. Instead, she pressed it deeper into her skin. “Do it,” she whispered. “Please, do it. If I’m just another person to you, a problem you can shoot away, pull the trigger. I’m in pain and I don’t know how to live like this so please, please, Puddin’, just pull the trigger.”

 

Joker staggered backwards, yanking the gun back out of her grip. He stood still for a minute before tossing it into the corner. Harley’s eyes snapped open to finally lock with his own, and what he saw in them sent a shiver through his spine. A desperate gleam in her eyes that he had only seen in the last moments of his victims. 

 

“You wouldn’t do it either,” she whispered, reminding him of that night on the highway, before her final transformation, when she was so desperate for him to love her that she put a gun to his head and, to her surprise, he laughed. He was scared of her heart but not of death. But he knew she wouldn’t shoot. Even then, before she had seen his true depths, she had loved him with an unbearable fierceness. She would never have pulled the trigger. 

 

He sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. “Harley, Harley, Harley, what am I going to do with you? I can’t do anything if you won’t tell me what the fuck is going on. I have to leave for a while and I can’t leave you like this.”

 

“Why you gotta leave, puddin’?”

 

“I found your head guard from Belle Reve. Griggs? Same guy I tortured into being my little mole at Belle Reve. Thought I’d pay him and his family a little visit with a few of my favorite toys.” When J said the name, Harley visibly shrunk into the bed. Of course it didn’t escape Joker’s notice. “It’s about him, isn’t it? Harley, you tell me what he did right now, or I swear…”

 

Harley gulped. “He raped me,” she whispered. “That’s how I lost the baby. He beat me and then he raped me and I lost it.”

 

Joker was silent for one beat as his brain processed her words. Harley looked up at him to gauge his reaction, just as he whirled around and his fist connected with the mirror, sending pieces of glass flying. 

 

But, when he turned back to Harley, his mouth was spread in a wide grin. “Ohhhhhhhh…” He walked over to Harley and kissed her forehead. “This is going to be such fun.”

 

“I want to come.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Mistah J, I need to. If you’re gonna hurt him as payback, I need to be there, ‘cause as much as you wanna hurt him, I’m pretty sure I wanna hurt him worse,” she claimed. 

 

“Oh, I’m not gonna hurt him, Harley,” Joker said as he smiled. “I’m gonna kill him. But first I’m gonna have a little fun.” Harley looked up at him again, and he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet, letting the towel she was wrapped in fall to the floor. “Okay, you can come along and play.” She smiled sheepishly at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, nestling her head against his chest. “Get ready, pet. We’re leaving in half an hour.”

 

***

 

Griggs rubbed his hand across his forehead as his other hand fumbled to find his house key. It had been a long day, and the only thing that got him through was the thought of a cold beer and the Yankees game. Hoisting the bag of tacos further under his arm, he began to push the key into the lock, only to have the door swing open at his touch. His senses immediately went on high alert. He hadn’t quickly forgotten the torture he underwent at the Joker’s hands, and he had been near paranoia ever since. Any sudden sound made him jump. 

 

This was his home, though. Joker wouldn’t be able to find his home. All personal info about the employees of Belle Reve was hidden under layers of classification, to prevent retaliation from the friends or families of inmates. Noone at work even knew Griggs had a family. Emily probably forgot to fully shut the door again. It was a shame he had married such a dumb broad, but the sex was good and her body was hot, even after two kids. 

 

Griggs shoved the door closed with his shoulder and strode into the kitchen, dropping the greasy bag and his keys onto the countertop. He felt the hair standing up on the back of his neck. Something wasn’t right. Normally Kane and Evie were doing their homework at the table when he got home, but the table was empty. Come to think of it, the whole house sounded empty. But he had parked next to Emily’s car in the driveway. 

 

A faint scrape came up from the basement stairs behind him. Of course, the kids were probably helping their mother, who had been redecorating the basement. It was dark, dank, and unfinished, but Emily was convinced she could fix it up into some sort of family area. 

 

“Emily! Kids! I brought dinner!” He yelled as he lumbered down the stairs. He could see a light under the door at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey! Did you hear me? I brought-”

 

His words choked off suddenly when he opened the door. Emily, Kane, and Evie were in the basement, like he thought. But they weren’t alone.

 

“Daddy!” Evie yelled, and Emily looked up with frantic eyes. The three of them were each tied tightly to a chair, three men behind them with guns at their heads.

 

“Ha ha ha!” Joker stepped out of a shadowy corner, clapping his hands, a wide, maniacal grin on his face. “Captain Griggs is here! Now the party can start!”

 

“Joker...I - what - I don’t underst-”

 

“Ah, Griggs, you should know better than to lie to me.” Joker placed his hand over his mouth so that his grinning tattoo lined up over his own smiling mouth. 

 

Out of nowhere, a bat came swinging towards Griggs’ face, meeting its target with a sickening crunch. Blood began pouring from his nose. “Griggsy, you can’t have already forgotten what ya did to me.” Harley sashayed into his line of vision, and she smiled when she saw the fear widen his eyes.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Griggs spit at her feet, earning himself a bat in the gut. As he doubled over, Joker’s goons shoved him into a chair facing his wife and kids, tying him tightly to it. When he was securely tied, Harley sat on his lap, wrapping a leg on either side of his hips. 

 

“I’m hurt, Griggsy. I thought you’d remember.”

 

Griggs turned to spit more blood from his mouth. “I remember.”

 

Harley giggled. “Did ya tell your wife that you’re a rapist?” His eyes darted to his wife in a silent plea, but he could already tell the Emily believed it. She was shaking her head, tears running down her face. “Did ya tell her how many times you chained me up and did whatever you wanted to me?” Harley shifted, taking a knife and holding it to his throat.

 

“Daddy!” Evie screamed. Harley smiled wider as Joker pulled up his gun and shot the girl, sending her blood and bits of brain matter spraying across the room.

 

“She had the most annoying scream,” Joker said, sounding almost bored.

 

“NO!” Griggs screamed, struggling against his bonds. Giggling, Harley pressed the tip of her blade into his arm and slowly pressed it into his skin until a bead of blood bubbled up from the point. Griggs hissed, making Harley giggle again as she quickly drug her blade across his arm, slashing open several veins. Griggs screamed, sending a thrill through Harley’s spine. 

 

“Why are you doing this!?” Emily screamed, her eyes squeezed shut so that she wouldn’t see her husband sliced open.

 

“Ohhhhhhh you sweet little naive woman,” Joker said, bending so that he was looking directly into her eyes, which she opened at the feel of his gun against her head. “Your husband touched what wasn’t his. He took away what was mine. It’s only fair I take what’s his, don’t you think?” He turned the gun to the side and pulled the trigger, shooting Kane in the head. The blood of her son splattered across Emily’s face as she screamed. 

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!” Griggs screamed, struggling further to free himself.

 

“No, you won’t.” Joker whipped around to face Griggs, feeling his anger bubbling up inside of him. “You touched my harlequin. You attempted to defile her. You tortured her. And in the process, you stole something that wasn’t yours.”

 

“I never stole any-”

 

“SHE WAS PREGNANT!” Joker screamed, jumping forward and slashing Griggs across the face with a knife of his own. The room was deathly quiet. Even Jonny stopped breathing for a moment. None of the goons, not even Jonny, had expected that kind of a revelation about their boss’s lives. 

 

Joker ran his hands through his hair, getting control of himself again. “Youuuuuuuu...you took what wasn’t yours. Very simple concept. Definition of stealing. Or does your tiny brain not comprehend basic vocabulary?” Harley reached out a hand, twisting her fingers around his. J looked at her. She always looked the most beautiful to him like this, blood matting into her hair, her racing heart sending a slight flush of pink into her pale cheeks, the thrill of it all giving her an edge of insanity that was so delicious. He bent down, placing his hand at the back of her head and pulling her forward so that her lips met his forcefully. His tongue traced the edge of her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of her skin. 

 

Harley smiled as she felt Griggs’ involuntary boner pressing against her leg at the show they were giving. She could feel him tensing up in disgust at his body’s responses. She smiled as J pressed a last kiss to her lips before pulling away. “Mistah J, I believe he’s enjoyin’ the show.” She wiggled her hips. 

 

Joker’s eyes became dark, even as a smile came over his face again. “Well, we’ll have to help him out with that, won’t we pet?” Harley giggled. She stood up while Joker grabbed something from one of the goons. Harley bent down and unzipped Griggs’ pants, pulling them down to his knees so that his entire crotch was open. “Mmmmm...not much there, is there Harls?” Joker mused. 

 

“I dunno, Mistah J, I think there’s a bit too much there.” Harley took her knife again and began tracing the base of his ballsack with the tip, with just enough pressure to cut the first layer of skin. Griggs jerked slightly, and the tip went deep enough for blood to begin flowing. His lips pressed together as he tried not to scream. 

 

“I wonder, Griggs, how many people you’ve raped before you decided to touch my Harley.” Joker came closer. “You won’t be doing any more of that.” In Joker’s hand was a metal rod, and the top few inches were glowing orange from heat. In one swift movement, Joker jammed the rod sideways through Griggs’ groin.

 

The scream that followed was like music.

 

Harley leapt up and giggled. “Aw, Puddin’, ya made him lose his boner.”

 

Joker looked at her with intensity. “He won’t ever touch you again, Harley. You’re safe.” Harley was overcome with emotion and simply nodded, biting her bottom lip. She always felt a surge of love when J was so protective of her. 

 

“You crazy fucking bitch,” Griggs moaned. 

 

Joker sighed. “You don’t get it, Griggs. Crazy isn’t an insult.” Joker lifted his gun again and pulled the trigger without looking. Griggs’ face was once again sprayed with blood, this time that of his wife. Griggs began struggling with renewed effort, screaming profanities. Joker lifted his gun one last time, but Harley reached out to stop him.

 

“Mistah J, I wanna do it. It’d help me, ya know…” 

 

J smiled at her, flipping his gun in his hand. She took it and placed her finger over the trigger. Griggs stopped struggling as she placed the barrel to his head. “Griggs, it’s been swell.” She said with a wink. 

 

She pulled the trigger.

 

His body slumped over, and all was finally quiet. Harley stood there for several moments just staring at the body. Then suddenly, she lifted the gun again. “You bastard!” She aimed at his gut and pulled the trigger, sending another spray of blood from his body. “You goddamn bastard!” Another shot to his kneecap. Harley screamed again in anguish, emptying the rest of the clip into his groin. When the gun clicked, signaling the empty clip, it dropped from her hand and she turned to face Joker. Her face was covered in blood spray, and her chest was heaving. 

 

Joker stepped forward and lightly touched her cheek, watching the blood smear at his touch. Lightly, he let his lips graze hers before kissing her gently.

 

Harley grabbed the back of his neck and forced the kiss deeper, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Her back met the cold concrete wall, and J grabbed her hips, lifting her off of the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Jonny and the other goons silently crept out as J took his hands and ripped open the front of Harley’s bloodstained shirt so that he could trail kisses down her neck into her chest, leaving her breathless.

 

Her hands fumbled to unlatch his pants, and he sat her on her feet to yank down her shorts. “Please, please, please, Puddin’, I need you inside me,” she breathed. J shoved her against the wall again, lifting her back onto his hips, aligning his cock with her before quickly impaling her onto him. He groaned as her nails dug into his back. He licked her jawbone, tasting the blood there. 

 

Harley ground her hips into his, pushing him deeper as he thrusted. Her back ached from the friction against the wall and she savored the pain like candy. “Please,” she whispered, “please make me forget. Please…” Joker felt the flame of anger lick up his spine, knowing that Griggs’ death wouldn’t heal her. He pumped into her even harder, eliciting a sweet moan from the back of her throat. 

 

He felt her walls tensing around him as he pistoned his cock deep inside of her. “Come for daddy, baby,” he breathed, nipping the base of her neck.

 

“Puddin’...” she gasped, feeling herself slowly falling off of the edge.

 

“Come on.” J snapped his hips again, and she finally fell. He groaned, feeling her pulsating around him. At that, he fell over his own edge, jamming deep into her and going still as he spilled into her depths. Her head fell onto his shoulder. 

 

J slowly set her onto her feet. As soon as she regained her balance, he took off his shirt and handed it to her. “Here. You aren’t going anywhere half clothed.” She twisted her arms into the too-long sleeves and began buttoning it up. “Jonny! Come clean this up!” Jonny quickly came back down the stairs with the other goons.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

J put an arm around Harley’s shoulders, noticing that she purposefully avoided looking at Griggs’ body. He knew a few bullets and sex wouldn’t fix her, but a selfish part of him wished it could have. He wanted his Harley back, without the issues. “Come on, baby. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the end! I promise! I've been a bit obsessed with these two since seeing Suicide Squad and finally got my muse to cooperate. I work overnights, so my updates won't be regular, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can - but I won't post anything I don't feel is good enough. Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
